A Slight Error in Translation
by Blood Soaked Redemption
Summary: Day One: Misunderstanding Go Yullen Week Go! Allen is not so good at speaking Arabic... What happens now?


**Disclaimer: **_I DO NOT OWN DGM BUT I SURE DO OWN THIS YULLEN WEEK :DDDDDD_

_For those of you somehow still out of the loop_

**Yullen Week!!**

This Yullen week will be for Kanda's Birthday!  
Starting **June 1st** and lasting until Kanda's Birthday on **June 6th**!  
For more information check in regularly to the **Yullen Pride Forums**~  
.net/topic/49938/12142336/1/  
Or, you can **PM me  
**.net/u/1654070/Blood_Soaked_Redemption  
or **Kimi-chanchan  
**.net/u/1726205/kimi-chanchan  
Help is welcome in both the form of helping spread the word by adding this to your profile;  
Or by adding info at the end of your stories and chapters!  
Any help we are greatly thankful for! =D  
Now fly with this wonderous news and spread the word people!!  
Yullen week needs people who for sure will help!!

**FINALIZED YULLEN THEMES**

**June 1:** Misunderstanding  
**June 2:** Prank  
**June 3:** Date  
**June 4:** Games  
**June 5:** Doll  
**June 6:** Night Out

Day 1: Misunderstanding

It all started with a simple misunderstanding because of Allen's inability to speak fluent Arabic; that ended with him collared and stuck inside a slave pen in the southern reaches of some random desert. Before his captors had stripped him of everything he owned of worth; Timcanpy, his clothes, all his money; he had managed to get a short call into Komui where he spouted off everything he knew as fast as he could. Komui assured the panicked boy that an exorcist would arrive within the week to purchase him and that he should do everything in his power to remain unsold.

Day four passed with Allen sulking in the back corner of the pen hoping to get a speck of shade from the nearby rooftop; but, like every desert village before it, the sun shone too brightly here to allow even a speck of shade except under direct overhangs. An older slave shoved at him hollering that food was soon and if he wanted any he'd better get over towards the opening. Allen shrugged listlessly in response. The first two days he'd had no idea how he should get himself to the front to eat food; but slowly the slaves who slept around him noticed this and told him how and encouraged him to go eat. Though Allen remained in his corner, not eating and only moving to drink from the trough and relieve himself in the putrid outhouse. His innocence had already eaten away what little energy he'd had when captured, and without food he might last another five days at most.

Abruptly a huge roar went up from the slaves; someone was here looking to purchase someone. Allen stood up as steadily as he could manage and almost sat down again at the sight of a strangely dressed man. Suddenly when the face covering was lifted he realized the oddly attired man was Kanda. The slaves continued to shove themselves forward, trying to yell how skilled they were and why he should choose them to purchase. Suddenly a whip snapped; the overseer's message for everyone to shut up or they'd all be whipped good and thoroughly. Allen had earned one lash for fighting against his captors. The wound across his back and lower stomach was anything but healed, and ached all of the time.

"This 'ere man is looking for a boy." The overseer yelled, "So you wenches get yourselves to the back!" A surge of complaints rose from the outraged women. Though a rather plump woman of about twenty hoisted Allen up and helped him struggle forward towards where the other males were congregating.

"Not a man you useless bastard. A boy, one from about age ten to sixteen." Kanda's voice was clearly filled with annoyance at having to deal with other's stupidity.

"Ah, of course sir…" The overseer turned, "Alla you from ten-ish to sixteen-ish stay 'ere up front, the resta you get back!" Again the woman held Allen steady against the surge of angry and disappointed people. Suddenly Allen could see Kanda quite clearly.

"That one, that white haired boy. I'd like to buy him." Kanda snapped the moment his eyes connected with Allen's crumpling form.

"'im?" The overseer gasped, incredulous, then seeing his opportunity to make some extra money, "Well that there boy is somethin' a bit special ya see… He's what you easterners call a… An Albino! So see he's worth twice the price of any normal slave!"

"He's scrawny. He should be worth less than half." Kanda smirked, glancing towards Allen out of the corner of his eye. Allen however remained limp in the plump woman's arms, to Kanda's immense internal worry.

"1 ½ normal price." The harsh looking supervisor countered

"He can't even stand on his own he's so scrawny and underfed! It'll take weeks to fatten him up enough to do anything! Half the normal price." Kanda glared, silently wishing doom upon the people who had so starved the stupid Moyashi.

"It's not our fault he won't eat! Normal price or nothing." The overseer glared back at Kanda

"Fine but if he can't pull his weight after a month I get my money back." A deal well dealt in Kanda's opinion.

"Deal." The man sighed in annoyance, "Wench, bring this good sir the boy." The woman started forward, and then slipped Allen into Kanda's arms. Kanda turned and slipped a handful of coins into the overseer's hands before turning and stalking off for the large hotel he was staying in.

"K-Kanda?" Allen's voice cracked harshly halfway through the elder's name

"What Moyashi?" Kanda snapped, trying not to show the worry that permeated his whole body

"Th-thank you for getting me out of there…" Allen blinked sedately up at the ebony haired man.

"Che… Stupid Moyashi, no one else could get themselves sold as a slave while trying to ask where the train station was."

"Ah! It's not my fault—" Allen couldn't finish his retort as a racking cough tore through his slight body.

"Oi, Moyashi." Kanda started as he lay the scantily clothed boy onto the only bed in the room, "Try and get a little rest and I'll bring you up food and water." Allen smiled softly in agreement before curling up and falling asleep. Kanda turned abruptly and strode down the stairs into the kitchen demanding a gallon or two of water and three of every food they served, five of each sweet thing.

An hour later the food was brought into their room via a haggard looking preteen boy with several carts.

"Here's your food sir." The boy bowed and darted out of the room, leaving the food behind. Kanda turned to look at Allen sleeping happily. A blush rose across his cheeks as he realized the boy was indeed completely naked, and not just scantily clad like he'd earlier thought. Kanda shook his head violently, hoping to clear the mental image that he knew would forever be burned into his brain.

"Moyashi…" He murmured, lightly shaking the boy.

"Whaa!" Allen shrieked, swatting wildly for a moment before he saw it was Kanda.

"Food and water is here for you. Eat and drink most of it if not all." Kanda ordered, watching the younger spring towards the food with an enthusiasm not dampened by his lack of proper covering.

Not twenty minutes later Allen was done with everything and sprawled happily across the bed.

"Oi, Moyashi, do you want to take a shower? You've been out in the dust for a few days." Kanda offered, trying to be kind to the mildly traumatized boy.

"Ah, My name is Allen! But sure I'd love too!" And with that Allen popped up and pecked Kanda slightly on the cheek as he ran into the bathroom blushing darkly. Only once he'd gotten into the shower did he realize this entire time he'd been as naked as the day he was born. Allen blushed darker. How awkward. As if it wasn't bad enough that he'd just kissed the older man whom he'd crushed on since almost the moment he'd joined the order.

When his shower was over Allen timidly stuck his head out the door

"Ummm, Kanda? Do you happen to have any clothes I could borrow?" Allen blushed and looked down at the floor.

"Che, it's not like you haven't been walking around naked for the last five days Moyashi; it's no time to get modest now." Kanda smirked, awaiting the Moyashi to emerge from the bathroom so he could pounce.

"Ya, but I didn't really have a choice about that!" Allen foolishly flung open the door with one of his hand gestures. Kanda licked his lips and stalked towards the boy, "Kanda what are you doing?" Allen squeaked, backing against the wall near the bed in an attempt to avoid the elder. Kanda placed his arms above Allen's head and leaned down smirking,

"Hello Moyashi…" and kissed Allen roughly, his hands sliding down till they were rubbing Allen's bare hips against his own clothed ones. Allen moaned softly into the kiss which caused Kanda to smirk. Pulling back Kanda released a feral grin, "This whole thing is your fault anyways, learn to speak Arabic will you? Then there wont be so many fucking complicated expensive misunderstandings."

**A/N: **_Yay, entry number one! Go me I shall make sure to read every single entry to Yullen week A) because I'm bored and B) because I'm so happy so many people participated -tears up-  
Anyhow Review this wonderful piece of failure I wrote to fill Day One's theme.... Yay me._


End file.
